Dérapage
by YamiNeko-chan
Summary: L'adolescence, des réactions qu'on ne contrôle plus, une mission qui dérape... La journée avait pourtant commencé comme toutes les autres... Comment Naruto en était-il arrivé là ?


_Bonjour à tous ! Cette histoire sera un two-shot, j'espère que cela vous plaira ! N'hésitez surtout pas à donner votre avis, c'est toujours un plaisir !_

* * *

Naruto ne comprenait pas. Cette journée avait pourtant commencé comme toutes les autres, alors comment les choses avaient-elles pu déraper à ce point-là ? Comment s'étaient-ils retrouvés dans cette situation ? Non, vraiment, il ne comprenait pas.

Ce matin-là avait pourtant été des plus ordinaires : Ils s'étaient levés aux aurores pour respecter l'heure du rendez-vous fixé par Kakashi, tout en sachant pertinemment que le concerné ne serait pas là. Et ça n'avait pas manqué, ils avaient poireauté des heures durant sur le pont, abrutis de sommeil, avant que Kakashi ne daigne les rejoindre. S'ils avaient dû retenir une chose de l'enseignement de Kakashi, ce serait sans nul doute possible la patience !

Ou la solidarité, songea Naruto en constatant que Sakura se précipitait, comme lui, vers leur professeur en hurlant son mécontentement, tandis que derrière eux Sasuke approuvait sans rien dire. Comme d'habitude, Kakashi eut l'air aussi amusé que faussement gêné en sortant une des ses mauvaises excuses.

Kakashi se laissa alors glisser avec souplesse jusqu'à eux.

\- La mission d'aujourd'hui est de rang C ! Annonça-t-il avec un entrain clairement forcé.

Ses trois élèves soupirèrent sans prendre la peine de se cacher et échangèrent des regards lassés.

\- Bah, c'est toujours mieux que les rangs D auxquels on a eu droit ces dernières semaines... Relativisa Sakura.

Sous son masque, Kakashi sourit devant leur réaction.

\- Exactement ! Et la mission d'aujourd'hui, bien que ne comportant pas de réelles difficultés, est essentielle pour Konoha. Il s'agit de faire une ronde d'inspection de routine autour du village pour débusquer d'éventuels -et improbables- intrus, ainsi que de réactiver certains pièges si besoin, et de manière générale de signaler toute anomalie dans les environs. C'est une tâche fastidieuse mais vitale, alors prenez-la à cœur !

Effectivement, cela semblait intéressant et motivant, plus que ce qu'ils avaient eu à faire ces derniers temps ! Et Kakashi tournait les choses de manière à donner à cette mission une importance capitale. Remonté à bloc, Naruto laissa éclater son enthousiasme :

\- Ouai ! Qu'est-ce qu'on attends alors ?

Et, avant que quiconque ait pu l'en empêcher, il s'était rué vers l'entrée du village. Les autres le rejoignirent peu après et ils franchirent ensemble les gigantesques portes qui marquait la limite du village. Kakashi prit alors la tête de leur petit groupe et les mena sur des branches hautes proches.

\- Nous allons patrouiller tous ensemble, expliqua-t-il, car ces bois sont trop vastes, si nous nous séparons il sera trop difficile de se réunir après. Les environs du village sont truffés de pièges destinés aux ninjas ennemis, veillez à ne pas en déclencher, restez vigilants et avertissez-moi au moindre signe suspect. A part dans ce cas-là, je ne veux pas vous voir ouvrir la bouche. Je dois pouvoir entendre une mouche voler, compris ?

Ils acquiescèrent en silence, un peu impressionnés par l'aspect formel de la mission et Kakashi donna le signal du départ.

A partir de là ils progressèrent sans bruit, attentifs à ce qui les entourait. Plusieurs fois Kakashi leur fit effectuer un détour en leur indiquant la présence d'un piège d'envergure qui couvrait des dizaines de mètres. A un moment, Naruto leva les yeux vers le ciel : Il était d'un bleu limpide, sans le moindre nuage, et il se sentit apaisé. Les températures étaient douces, le vent léger... Il semblait impossible que quoi que ce soit vienne troubler la tranquillité de cette journée. Autour d'eux la forêt bruissait de vie. Il vit passer un petit groupe d'écureuils à la droite de Sakura, puis un chant d'oiseau attira son attention vers l'arrière et...

\- Naruto, attention ! L'interpella la voix de Kakashi.

A cet instant, il sentit sa cheville buter contre un mince fil de métal tendu entre deux branches. Un piège. Naruto esquissa un mouvement pour se dégager, tout en sachant que c'était déjà trop tard. Au même moment, il se sentit propulsé sur le côté par une masse lourde et chaude qui l'avait percuté dans les côtes. Il eut à peine le temps d'apercevoir une touffe de cheveux noirs puis il heurta le tronc d'un arbre voisin et Sasuke s'écrasa sur lui.

L'espace d'un instant, Naruto fut douloureusement conscient des bras du brun autour de lui, de sa tête contre son torse, de son odeur qui envahissait ses narines... La seconde suivante son camarade s'était redressé et éloigné d'un pas.

\- Fais gaffe espèce d'idiot.

Il le regardait d'un air à la fois agacé et un peu méprisant qui mit à vif les nerfs déjà éprouvés du blond : Il sauta sur ses pieds et défia l'autre du regard jusqu'à ce que la haute stature de Kakashi ne s'interpose entre eux.

\- J'avais pourtant bien précisé qu'il fallait faire attention à où on mettait les pieds...

\- Espèce de maladroit ! S'exclama Sakura en les rejoignant, heureusement que Sasuke a réagi assez vite !

Alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour rétorquer une des phrases dont il avait le secret, son regard se posa sur l'endroit où il s'était tenu encore un instant plus tôt : La branche était désormais hérissée de dizaines de Kunais, effilés comme des rasoirs et enfoncés de plusieurs centimètres dans le bois. L'idée que ces kunais auraient dû finir plantés dans sa chair lui donna la nausée. Levant les yeux, il croisa l'oeil unique et sévère de Kakashi et il n'eut pas le courage de protester. Il envisagea même de remercier Sasuke, même du bout des lèvres, mais ce fut au-dessus de ses forces, et il se détourna sans un mot.

Son silence, plus qu'inhabituel, surprit les trois autres qui échangèrent des regards perplexes mais ils ne commentèrent pas. Kakashi se promit de garder un œil sur lui pour l'instant, et de discuter avec lui si la situation l'exigeait, puis ils reprirent leur ronde, plus vigilants qu'auparavant.

De son côté, tout en veillant à ne pas déclencher de nouveaux pièges, Naruto réfléchissait à ce qui venait de se passer avec Sasuke. Ce n'était pas la première fois que ça se produisait : Il avait remarqué depuis un moment que, dès que le brun se tenait près de lui ou, pire, le touchait, son corps réagissait étrangement. Son esprit devenait vide, il avait chaud et, le cas échéant, la partie de son corps touchée -ou même simplement effleurée!- par le brun le picotait. Plusieurs fois il s'était réveillé, certain d'avoir rêvé de son camarade, bien qu'incapable de se rappeler de quelle manière. Au début, persuadé que cela ne durerait pas, il n'y avait pas prêté attention, mais ça n'avait pas cessé. Pire, cela semblait même s'accroître ! Et cela le mettait mal à l'aise. Parfois, il avait du mal à regarder son camarade en face.

En même temps, il y avait de quoi ! Il avait toujours vu Sasuke comme un rival, un adversaire à dépasser, et voilà que tout d'un coup son corps s'en mêlait, chamboulant tout. Ce n'était pas évident à gérer, d'autant qu'il n'avait qu'une vague idée de ce qui lui arrivait. Il avait déjà entendu des adolescents plus âgés évoquer ces symptômes, dans les grandes lignes, mais ils parlaient alors de jeunes femmes. Sasuke, lui, était un garçon ! Ce n'était pas normal, et Naruto se disait souvent qu'il devait se tromper dans son interprétation. Après tout, dans son esprit, le brun restait le garçon prétentieux et agaçant qu'il avait toujours vu, alors pour quelle raison son corps le désirerait-il ?

A cet instant, Kakashi leur fit signe de s'arrêter, tirant le blond de ses pensées. Les trois genins obtempérèrent et jetèrent un regard d'incompréhension à leur professeur.

\- Regardez, leur intima-t-il en désignant un bosquet au sol du doigt.

En réalité, constata Naruto en regardant dans la direction indiquée, il ne leur montrait pas le bosquet, mais ce qu'il camouflait et qu'il apercevait vaguement à travers le feuillage : Une sorte de construction en bois, dissimulée dans les taillis de façon à n'être visible que depuis un point de vue élevé. Et encore, même ainsi perché, Naruto serait passé à côté sans la voir sans les indications de Kakashi.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est, Kakashi-sensei ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Une base, répondit laconiquement le Chunin.

Jaugeant rapidement les alentours d'un œil expert, il confirma que personne ne se trouvait dans les parages et il fit signe à ses élèves de le suivre. Il atterrit souplement au cœur du taillis, devant l'entrée de ce qui se révéla être une petite cabane en bois, de construction sommaire mais visiblement solide. Kakashi ouvrit la porte pour leur permettre d'en découvrir l'intérieur : Il n'y avait qu'une seule pièce, minuscule et vide à l'exception d'un coffre, en bois également, collé contre le mur du fond. Ensuite, Kakashi attira leur attention sur la poignée extérieure. Un peu surpris, ils virent qu'un parchemin y était enroulé, des caractères ayant été tracés à l'encre noirs.

Un jutsu, devina Naruto. Mais à quoi servait-il ?

Comme s'il avait lu sa question sur son visage, Kakashi daigna enfin leur expliquer :

\- Ceci est une base ninja. Elle sert d'entrepôt pour le matériel de première nécessité, de refuge pour les longues missions, ou lors de situation d'urgence. Il y en a plusieurs, réparties dans la forêt. Elles contiennent entre autre le nécessaire de survie : Provision de nourriture, couvertures, trousse de soin... Veiller à réapprovisionner ces ressources peut faire partit du travail d'un genin. C'est pour cela qu'il est important de savoir les repérer, mais également pour pouvoir les rejoindre le plus vite possible si la situation l'exige.

\- Mais ces bases ne risquent-elles pas de profiter également à des intrus ? Interrogea Sasuke, toujours pragmatique.

\- Cette question a bien entendu déjà été soulevée Sasuke, et le village a donc pris des dispositions. Tu devines lesquelles, Sakura ?

\- Eh bien... commença la jeune fille d'une voix hésitante, déjà leur emplacement : elles sont difficiles à trouver quand on ne sait pas qu'elles sont là. Je n'ai jamais rien lu sur l'existence de ces bases, je suppose donc que leur existence est peu connue. Et puis grâce à ce jutsu j'imagine, même si je ne le connais pas...

\- Exact, approuva le Chunin d'une voix appréciative.

Il désigna le parchemin d'un geste.

\- C'est un jutsu très complexe, difficile à mettre en place, qui ne permet qu'à des ninjas de Konoha d'ouvrir la porte. Un intrus qui poserait la main sur cette poignée serait aussitôt plongé dans une profonde illusion. Faut-il posséder un ADN spécifique, porter le bandeau du village ou simplement se considérer comme un ninja de Konoha, j'avoue que je ne sais pas comment ce jutsu reconnaît un membre de Konoha. Toujours est-il que cela fonctionne, ça me suffit.

\- Si c'est si efficace, pourquoi ne s'en sert pas pour protéger l'accès au village ? Demanda Sakura.

\- Parce que ce jutsu ne peut fonctionner que sur une zone très limitée, répondit Kakashi, comme une porte. Un village est bien trop vaste, et même si on en installait sur la porte cela ne serait pas très utile : Les intrus arrivent rarement par la grande porte...

Sakura rougit.

\- Oui, bien sur, c'était une question stupide.

\- Pas du tout, la rassura Kakashi, la question avait même été étudiée par le conseil. On avait envisagé qu'en procédant à quelques aménagements on pourrait peut-être en placer autour du village, mais le projet à été abandonné. Comme je l'ai dit, c'est un jutsu très complexe et difficile à utiliser.

Considérant que la discussion était close, il retourna se percher sur une branche, suivi de ses élèves. Il les conduisit jusqu'au tronc, où les trois genins purent voir, gravé dans le tronc, un carré surmontant une fine ligne horizontale.

\- Cette marque, reprit Kakashi, indique qu'une base se trouve à proximité. On trouve cette marque sur plusieurs arbres aux alentours d'une base, en hauteur, comme ici, mais aussi parfois à la base du tronc. Rappelez-vous en.

Et ils reprirent leur ronde. Midi arriva et passa sans que rien ne se passe, si on excluait la rencontre de Sakura avec un ours, heureusement assoupi. Ils mangèrent sur le pouce et repartirent. Naruto commençait à s'ennuyer ferme, et le fit bruyamment savoir. Il ne récolta qu'un regard réprobateur de Kakashi qui le réprimanda vertement :

\- Tais-toi Naruto. Les missions à l'extérieur du village nécessitent de la discrétion, même pour une simple ronde de routine. Si tu n'es pas capable de ça, tu ne sera jamais chargé de missions plus importantes.

Soupirant, Naruto ravala donc ses protestations et leva les yeux vers le ciel, dans l'espoir que la vue de ce ciel si bleu qui les avait accompagné toute la journée l'aide à refréner son impatience. Mais au lieu du formidable azur auquel il s'attendait, son regard ne rencontra qu'une barrière de nuage noirs, bas et menaçants. Naruto en resta stupéfait : Le temps avait viré si vite ! Et puis il ne se rappelait pas avoir déjà vu des nuages si noirs : Ils étaient si sombres qu'ils paraissaient aspirer la lumière, nimbant l'atmosphère d'une lueur jaunâtre. Ça promettait une tempête d'une puissance exceptionnelle ! Impressionné, il interpella Kakashi pour le lui signaler, mais le Chunin avait déjà remarqué. L'ambiance était électrique, et il comprit qu'ils allaient au devant de gros problèmes. La quasi totalité de son visage étant dissimulé il était difficile de deviner son expression, mais les trois genins aperçurent son sourcil froncé et comprirent qu'il était inquiet.

Kakashi ouvrir la bouche, probablement pour donner ses instructions, mais au même moment un grondement de tonnerre retenti, assourdissant, et couvrit ses paroles. Presque instantanément, de véritables trombes d'eau se mirent à tomber du ciel en flots puissants et lourds, et le vent se leva. La pluie se mit à leur gifler le visage, les aveuglant, mais pas assez pour qu'ils ne voient pas l'éclair qui illumina brièvement le ciel avant de s'abattre non loin.

\- Il faut se mettre à l'abri ! Hurla Kakashi de toute la force de ses poumons dans l'espoir de couvrir le boucan de la tempête. Descendez des arbres !

Le tonnerre gronda à nouveau. Plissant les yeux, une main levée devant son visage dans une vaine tentative de se protéger de la pluie diluvienne, Naruto vit Kakashi sauter, suivi de près par Sakura et il les perdit aussitôt de vue. Il fléchit les jambes, prêt à les imiter...

Il n'en eut pas le temps. Brusquement le monde explosa autour de lui dans un éclair aveuglant, il sentit la branche vibrer à s'en briser sous ses pieds et il bascula. En avant, en arrière, il n'aurait sût le dire. Un sifflement strident lui vrillait les oreilles en continu, la pluie lui fouettait le visage, et il ne voyait presque plus rien. Il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir, à peine conscient qu'il était en train de tomber, percutant les branches qui se trouvaient sur sa trajectoire. Après ce qui lui sembla une éternité, il s'écrasa violemment au sol, heureusement transformé en bourbier par la tempête. Malgré tout, il resta allongé sur le ventre, sonné. Avec un effort surhumain il parvint à relever la tête et mit un moment à arriver à fixer suffisamment son regard pour que son cerveau puisse analyser ce qu'il voyait. L'arbre sur lequel il se trouvait auparavant était dévoré par des flammes que la pluie commençait à éteindre, mais le tronc, fendu sur toute sa hauteur par la foudre qui venait de le frapper, faisait peine à voir. Bizarrement, il lui semblait de plus en plus proche, malgré l'eau qui lui coulait dans les yeux. Il comprit avec un temps de retard que l'arbre était en train de tomber vers lui. La terreur de finir écrasé lui fournit assez d'énergie pour rouler sur lui-même et se relever, titubant. Sa tête lui tournait et il peinait à garder son équilibre. Il devait cligner des paupières pour se débarrasser de l'eau qui coulait dans ses yeux.

C'est là qu'il la vit : La forme sombre, allongée et immobile à quelques mètres de là où il était lui-même tombé. La tempête qui faisait rage autour de lui brouillait sa vision et ne lui permettait pas de distinguer les détails de la silhouette, mais l'emblème des Uchiwa restait reconnaissable avec son demi cercle rouge vif. Avant même de l'avoir consciemment décidé, Naruto s'était rué en avant, se jetant entre son camarade et l'arbre, formant un frêle rempart de son corps...


End file.
